


Planeshift Episode Guide

by Aria, feedingonwind, filiabelialis, Flite, Scribe



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: D&D, all the magic on this show is sexy magic and you can't tell me otherwise, everything has gone terribly wrong for our heroes, planeshift is actually just crackfic, they're all a giant and dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/pseuds/Flite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: Hi! If you've stumbled upon this episode guide, know that it is for an utterly fictional television series based off of a Dungeons & Dragons campaign that took over the lives over seven friends in 2013. Since then it has... slightly spiraled out of control, spawning fanworks exchanges, vid blogs, fic, art, fanmixes, filk, a fictional fandom for fictional television shows, fictional conventions put on by said imaginary fandom, so many layers or meta, and so, so many feelings.Have fun looking over this episode guide for the four seasons of Planeshift, take a look at our tag if you feel so inspired, and get in on the feels.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've stumbled upon this episode guide, know that it is for an utterly fictional television series based off of a Dungeons & Dragons campaign that took over the lives over seven friends in 2013. Since then it has... slightly spiraled out of control, spawning fanworks exchanges, vid blogs, fic, art, fanmixes, filk, a fictional fandom for fictional television shows, fictional conventions put on by said imaginary fandom, so many layers or meta, and so, so many feelings. 
> 
> Have fun looking over this episode guide for the four seasons of Planeshift, take a look at our tag if you feel so inspired, and get in on the feels.

# Planeshift

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

**_Planeshift_ ** is an Canadian-American television series created by A.R. Anderson which premiered June 20, 2013 on SyFy. The series loosely follows the format of a _Dungeons & Dragons _campaign, and revolves around a group of adventurers who are drawn into the fight against the destruction of not only their home plane but all existence.

**Genre**

|  Fantasy  
Action/Adventure  
Drama  
---|---  
  
**Created by** |  A. R. Anderson  
  
**Opening theme**

|  "Pompeii" cover by Sam Tsui  
  
**Starring**

|  Dessa  
Nicole Beharie  
Kat Dennings  
Rooney Mara  
Chitrashi Rawat  
Natalie Dormer  
Lucy Liu  
Jason Momoa  
Harmony Santana  
  
**Composer(s)**

|  Ramin Djawadi  
  
**Country of origin**

| 

United States  
  
**Original language(s)**

| 

English  
  
**No. of seasons**

| 

4  
  
**No. of episodes**

| 

57  
  
## Premise

After meeting at an autumn festival in the town of Alenhroft, five strangers are drawn together by a sudden dragon attack upon the town. Though they initially stay together in order to discover the cause of the attack, escalating events force them into a web of conspiracies, unexpected allies, and revelations that test their loyalty to each other even as they must band together to combat shadowy forces that seem intent on destroying their world.

## Cast and characters

The show features an ensemble cast of characters, focusing on the members of the adventuring party and a recurring group of allies and enemies.

**Principal characters:**

  * Dessa as Dyr, a cleric warrior of Pelor. While on a mission to the dwarves, Dyr was caught in a blast that destroyed her right arm and leg, but nearby dwarven smiths were able to forge her new limbs from mithril. Though she was then considered dwarven property, Dyr later managed to escape with the help of Skjaldi, who had told her stories during her recovery and became her closest friend. Dyr is selfless by nature, preferring to place herself in dangerous situations in order to spare her friends.
  * Nicole Beharie as Skjaldi, a dwarf from the mountains. Unlike other dwarves, Skjaldi is uninterested in becoming a smith or craftsperson, and prefers to collect tales and songs, even though dwarves Â consider barding a frivolous occupation. Skjaldi is Dyr's closest friend, and generally remains level-headed in situations where others charge in. Though Skjaldi is a skilled tactician, her inexperience with the world outside the mountains sometimes makes her seem naive.
  * Kat Dennings as Gwinna, a young druid. Gwinna left her woodland home after she had a vision of herself and her companions, whom she hadn't yet met, at the head of a demon army. She is also a part-demon tiefling, heritage she was reluctant to share with her companions because of her earlier experiences of people wanting to kill her for her nature. Gwinna has a preternaturally intelligent wolf named Faolan as her companion. She is likely to try making friends with any animals or elementals she comes across before fighting them.
  * Rooney Mara as Lowen, an elven magician. Lowen appears generally fun-loving and carefree, preferring to drink, dance, and cover things in glitter or fire than to take a situation seriously. She comes from the Genth, a race of elves who believe in social climbing, power-grabbing, and naming powerful demons for profit; after accidentally reading a page from a book of names, Lowen ran away from home, and doesn't talk much about her past. She is a talented caster, and more clever than she lets on.
  * Chitrashi Rawat as Elliwick, a gnome from the capital city. Elliwick's family runs a crime syndicate, and she set out into the world to make a name for herself as an escape artist and thief. Elliwick loves fighting from shadows and getting what she wants in the sneakiest possible way. In third season she makes a bargain with a dragon from the plane of shadow, and becomes a being of shadow herself, able to instantly go from one shadow to another without detection.
  * Natalie Dormer and Lucy Liu as Zeth/"Aja", originally believed to be an aasimer by the group. Aja approached them asking for help dealing with an evil wizard called Faedrin, though it is later revealed that Faedrin is on the same side as the group, and that Aja is really a changling working for the villains. Though Aja has second thoughts and agrees to switch sides, she has little time to prove her new loyalties before being sent to the Abyss, after which she begins to act much more trustworthy and morally responsible. In third season it is revealed that the changling the group knows as Aja is in fact called Zeth, and was impersonating her friend, whom she thought was dead. Natalie Dormer plays Aja, the true aasimer, for the remainder of the series; both Dormer and Lucy Liu continue to portray Zeth.
  * Jason Momoa as Tsadok, a half-orc who attempts to kidnap the group outside of Alenhroft. After they escape, he approaches them to propose an alliance against the black dragon who is giving him orders. Tsadok is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, first the band of orcs he leads, and later the group, especially Dyr, for whom he develops feelings. Tsadok joins the group on a number of their adventures, proving a formidable ally.
  * Harmony Santana as Asmun, Dyr's younger sister. Asmun is extremely clever, and builds a ballista in order to help in the fight for her village. Later Asmun sets off alone for Sol in order to clear Dyr's name, and is joined by Alex, Shiori, and Moric. She eventually joins the party in order to assist them in their fight for the planes when they meet in Ellesmere.



**Recurring cast:**

  * Cooper as Faolan, Gwinna's wolf and animal companion.
  * Celina Jade as Shiko, an information broker with ties to the Underground. Though she has occasionally been a source of useful information, she seems to be equal-opportunity regarding her sources, and is not much trusted by the group.
  * Takeshi Kaneshiro as Kyr, a rogue helping the paladins evacuate Alenhroft. He develops a friendship with Skjaldi, and attempts to help her even after he becomes compromised and is forced to work for the enemy.
  * Tom Hiddleston as Dusk, a shadow tiefling who attempts to kill Elliwick, and continues to have run-ins with the group. Though he is captured on their first meeting, Gwinna helps Dusk escape because he is a fellow tiefling and because he claimed to be breaking into the Abyss to rescue a friend. The rest of the group makes ongoing attempts to kill Dusk, but he warns Gwinna of danger on several occasions. Eventually the group kills him with an angelic sword, but because this was an accident, Gwinna immediately brings him back, this time in the body of a satyr. Dusk, now free of his namer, agrees to work for Gwinna.
  * Jasika Nicole as Aliea, a wizard from Ellesmere. After the senior wizards were taken and dispersed throughout the planes, Aliea became one of the most powerful casters on the material plane. After helping the group defeat a hydra, Aliea becomes a valuable ally, passing on information and occasionally providing assistance in battle.
  * Sasha Roiz as Adhun, Second in Command of the Paladin Order. Adhun frames Dyr for the murder of Marlesen, claiming that Dyr is a fallen paladin.
  * Callum Keith Rennie as Leon, a dragonslayer and sometime ally of Tsadok and Skjaldi. He possesses the red dragon orb, and tends to use it at inopportune moments.
  * Christopher Lee as the Lich, the powerful head of the Assassins Guild.
  * Lena Headey as Katariah, the Duchess of Ellesmere. She helps the group foil an attempt on the Queen's life. She is a canny ruler, and currently running the country in everything but name.
  * Chris Hemsworth as Alex, a minotaur who works as a merchant and sometimes as a bounty hunter. After helping the group to defend Dyr's home village, Alex takes Asmun on as an apprentice and agrees to travel with her.
  * Danai Gurira as Mave, a psionic warrior and mercenary leader hired to lead one of the three attacks on the Beastlands.
  * Alan Tudyk as Warret, a bard and follower of Mave. He runs the gathered conference of wizards in Ellesmere for the party, much to the party's chagrin at his grandstanding.
  * Aiden Turner as Vance, a cleric of Farlanghan and follower of Mave.
  * Vienna Teng as Shiori, a traveling bard who encounters Alex and Asmun on the road and becomes their traveling companion. Shiori has been all over the continent and has contacts in most cities; she claims that as a bard it is her business to know everyone, but unbeknownst to her companions she also works for an elite information network run by Shiko.
  * Michael Ealy as Moric, a paladin. Though he was originally a paladin of Hieronious, the God of Valor, he more recently joined an order dedicated to Bahamut, god of good dragons. Many of his friends and allies are dragons, although after recent world events they have started being hunted and killed.
  * Emma Watson as Lakal, the Planeswalker.
  * Jeremy Irons as Pryde, a lich mage, sometime Archmage of Ellesmere, in alliance with the Prismatic.



**Special guest stars:**

  * Hugh Jackman as Faedrin, a wizard allied with the Gold's Champion. He is later banished to Hades by the group, at the behest of Zeth.
  * Tamhoh Penikett as Darren, a paladin who believes he has fallen because a hellcat appears when he tries to summon his mount. After discovering that the planes are colliding, he revises his views and becomes an ally to Skjaldi, agreeing to travel to Hades to rescue Faedrin.
  * Andrew Garfield as Sharn, a psionic drow first encountered by the party in a cave near Alenhroft. He later helps them fight against mindflayers and rescue Dyr's sister Asmun; at this time he claims he has no memory of having met the party before.
  * Joan Chen as Devran, a druid from the northern Shaws who asks the party's help with a pocket plane infecting her realm, and later assists in the fight against the Prismatic's followers.
  * Jaimie Alexander as the Third in Command of the Paladin Order. She is not involved in the corruption of the paladin order, and is still trying to do her best.
  * Katee Sackhoff as Lieutenant to the Third in Command.
  * Ralph Finnes as Dusk's Namer, a genth who makes Dusk do stuff he'd prob do anyway, you dumbasses.
  * Lizzy Caplan as the Queen, a young ruler not suited to the turmoil happening in her reign. The Queen makes friends with the Copper Dragon when she is sent away from the capital city during an assassination attempt.
  * Ian McKellan as the head priest of Pelor in Dyr's village. He served as Dyr's mentor for years before she went out into the world.
  * Benedict Cumberbatch as the prince of the underwater elven city. He is holding the Bronze orb, and arrests Skjaldi after she releases a tarrasque on his city.
  * Aldis Hodge as Emron, military commander of the Northern Island, Jeris' husband.
  * Christian Kane as Jeris, co-commander of the Northern Island; cleric, civil leader, Emron's husband.
  * Idris Elba as Abthek, a psionic warrior, tutor of other psionics, and watchman of the astral plane who assists Dyr, Skjaldi, and Elliwick in their retrieval of the Silver orb.
  * Nathan Fillion as Fang, an evil sentient dagger given form.



**Guest stars:**

  * Eddie McClintock as the Man with Scales/Gold's Champion, who greets the group when they first arrive in Alenhroft, and offer them dragon scales, claiming this is a tradition of the autumn festival. Not much more is known about him, though it seems he was the Gold Dragon's chosen champion prior to his death.
  * Ellen Page as Kel, an ally of the group on several occasions. She is attempting to help save the dragon orbs, and hires the group to help her steal the Copper's orb from the Assassins Guild.
  * Gina Torres as Jos, the paladin in charge of the survivors at Alenhroft. She later takes Darren to Sol to face justice, and in Sol begins to investigate the corruption among the paladins.
  * Tom Mison as Callion, a wizard studying a portal into the Abyss with the help of Elliwick and Dusk. Though Dusk betrays and kills him, Callion still manages to help Elliwick escape, and gifts her with his wizard's tower.
  * Sean Bean as Ellesmere's Captain of the Guard. He refuses to believe in the hydra or to help the wizards, and after he sleeps through the battle, he must endure the indignity of a catchy song about his uselessness that Skjaldi composes and passes around the city.
  * Donald Glover and Danny Pudi as Roz and Gil, two guards in Ellesmere who mistake Gwinna for their Queen. Though they are thrown out of the guard for this mistake, they assist in the fight against the hydra, and later become personal bodyguards to the Duchess of Ellesmere.
  * Zachery Levi as Tyden, a paladin of Ellesmere who volunteers to assist in fighting the hydra by speaking with the Captain of the Guard and luring the hydra in to shore.
  * Glenn Close as Marlesen, the former Head of the Paladin order. She is killed by Adhun.
  * Rupert Grint as the Genie, a friendly spirit of the astral plane.
  * Zoe Saldana as Scyth, a githyanke pirate. She offers the party help in exchange for any information they can find about the whereabouts of a particular book.
  * Aamir Khan as Elliwick's father.
  * Richard Brooks as the assassin in the bar, Zeth's contact in the Capital City.
  * Meryl Streep as Lowen's mother.
  * Jennifer Hetrick as Dyr's mother.
  * Luis Miranda as Dyr's father.
  * Tricia Helfer as the Marilith, a demon who offers Gwinna safe passage in exchange for a way out of the Abyss.
  * Jamie Campbell Bower as Lowen's cousin, a genth assisting in the mindflayer project.
  * Ming-Na Wen as the Angel in the Sword, an angel who was bound together with Dusk by namers.
  * Karen Gillan as Glaysia, daughter of Asmadeus and ruler of the Sixth Layer of Hell.
  * Miranda Otto as Kiha, a centaur and dragonslayer.
  * Dom Monaghan as Gorm, a dwarven cleric and dragonslayer.
  * Kate Mulgrew was Gwinna's mother.



**Dragons**

The dragons are animated using a combination of motion capture and CGI. A selection of actors voice the dragons.

  * Samuel Barnett as Eliot the Fairy Dragon
  * Tilda Swinton as the Green
  * David Tennant as the Copper
  * Kate Mulgrew as the Bronze
  * Eve Myles as the Silver
  * Wil Wheaton as the Brass
  * Patrick Stewart as the Gold
  * Gideon Emery as the Blue
  * Rick D. Wasserman as the Red



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about Planeshift, see:  
> [A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
> [The Planshift Wiki](http://planeshift-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Planeshift-campaign_Wiki)  
> [The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golem in the tower goes through a screen in the tower and begins frolicking through a meadow.

## Season One

 

 

### **Episode number**

| 

### **Title**  
  
---|---  
  
#### **1x01**

| 

#### **New Faces**  
  
The Man with Scales (Eddie McClintock), injured, is attempting to shop out his dragon scales among the autumn festival in Alenhroft. Over the opening credits and festival music, he gives scales to the principal characters, Dyr and Skjaldi (Dessa and Nicole Beharie), Lowen (Rooney Mara), Gwinna (Kat Dennings), and Elliwick (Chitrashi Rawat). They play festival games, dance, and eventually end up at the same table at a tavern. At the final dance of the night, the festival is violently disrupted by an attack by a dragon firebombing the city; they run for the nearest building, which collapses, leaving the protagonists stunned but unhurt. They attempt to stabilize those in the rubble around them, then escape through the tunnels under the city, encountering along the way darkmantles, otygs, and a mysterious woman named Shiko (Celina Jade) who points their way out. Upon reaching the surface again, however, they are captured by a band of slaver orcs.

**Episode tag:** Shiko wanders through the underground following the party's trail of destruction, looking mildly amused.  
  
#### **1x02**

| 

#### **Untried Hearts**  
  
At the orc camp, their half-orc leader Tsadok (Jason Momoa) challenges the protagonists to single combat, claiming he would free them if they could defeat him. Dyr takes him up on the challenge; while Tsadok is occupied, the others attempt to escape, aided by Gwinna's war pony which had escaped the city, and by a mysterious bystander (Tom Hiddleston) who helps Elliwick light orc tents on fire and gather the party's supplies. Gwinna is unable to rescue Dyr from her single combat, but Tsadok, rather than fighting, helps Dyr onto the nearest horse and thus to escape. Afterwards, away from the orc camp, the party discusses the situation in Alenhroft, and mutually decide to return there to help those who may have survived.

**Episode tag:** Tsadok stands in the ruins of the orc camp, going over the motions of his fight with Dyr and looking thoughtful. A dragon shadow passes overhead.  
  
#### **1x03**

| 

#### **Stormfront**  
  
On the way back to Alenhroft the party is waylaid by their helpful bystander, who returns their supplies but explains that he has need of Elliwick and that she sends her regards. The rest of the party take shelter in a cave from a sudden thunderstorm; there they encounter two fellow travelers, Kel (Ellen Page) and Darren (Tamhoh Penikett). Dyr hears someone further inside the cave, who attempts to communicate with her telepathically; when she chooses to free him, he turns out to be a psionic drow (Andrew Garfield) who uses his mind powers to send the party into a panic. The party sees things they fear -- Lowen sees the Genth, Gwinna sees fire, Skjaldi sees a cave-in, and Dyr manages to knock the drow unconscious and return him to the underdark.

**Episode tag** : The drow awakens in the dark and sighs to himself before heading off another way.  
  
#### **1x04**

| 

#### **Unexpected Allies**  
  
Upon returning to Alenhroft, the party has to sneak past both orcs and gnolls. They discover the survivors of the attack holed up in the central arena, overseen by paladins and lead by Jos (Gina Torres). Skjaldi meets Kyr (Takeshi Kaneshiro), a rogue overseeing tactics and taking potshots at the enemy, and strikes up a friendship with him. Gwinna catches Darren summoning a large, glowing white cat, though she doesn't understand its significance. The party spots Tsadok and his band of orcs, and having observed tensions between the orcs and gnolls, they send him a message via arrow, proposing an alliance to oust the gnolls. Tsadok accepts, and holds a private meeting with Dyr, agreeing to get rid of the gnolls and let the survivors in Alenhroft go free, in exchange for the party's help in defeating the black dragon giving him orders.

**Episode tag:** In the arena, Skjaldi and Kyr shoot arrows at each other containing inconsequential messages.  
  
#### **1x05**

| 

#### **The Black Dragon**  
  
In the morning Tsadok fights with the leader of the gnolls and wins. The Alenhroft survivors are allowed to escape, and the party, together with Tsadok, organize the orcs into a force to defeat the black dragon overseeing the Alenhroft project. They fight the dragon, and win, though Darren chooses to fight it head-on and is nearly killed. When the party is in the dragon's hoard, they receive a distress call from Elliwick, which they answer, vanishing at once and leaving Tsadok wondering where they've gone.

**Episode tag:** Tsadok makes a thorough investigation of the dragon's lair and ascertains that the party can't be dead in there.  
  
#### **1x06**

| 

#### **Remember Me As Disaster**  
  
While the party was in Alenhroft, Elliwick was dealing with the helpful stranger, who has at this point introduced himself as a shadow tiefling named Dusk. Having also enlisted the help of a wizard, Callion (Tom Mison), Dusk demands, as repayment for helping the party escape the orcs, Elliwick's assistance in disarming traps and solving puzzle defenses in maze of underground ruins. In the final room they trigger the trap, slowly filling the room with water, and Dusk vanishes, abandoning Elliwick and the wizard to die, after poisoning Callion. As his last act, Callion gives Elliwick the key to his tower and a charm bracelet that will allow her to call for aid. She does so, and the rest of the party appears. Looking for a route of escape, Skjaldi discovers that she somehow has the ability to breathe underwater; she discovers a passage underwater, and the party swims to relative safety. There they find a strange room full of portals; Gwinna's wolf smells out which of the portals Dusk has gone through, and when the party investigates they find Dusk at the mercy of earth elementals. Gwinna manages to talk the elementals down from killing Dusk, so that they can get answers; and because the party feels they cannot kill Dusk while he is trapped, they decide to place him in their bag of holding for safekeeping. The party agrees to follow up on the key that Callion gave Elliwick; they discover his lighthouse tower a short way outside the ruins.

**Episode tag:** Dusk paces and curses and panics in the bag of holding.  
  
#### **1x07**

| 

#### **Alone in the Light**  
  
Inside the wizard's tower, the party encounters a forbidding mithril golem; it attacks those it perceives to be intruders, until Elliwick shows it the key Callion gave her. The party attempts to explore the tower, which appears to be only an empty ground floor with a spiral staircase leading to Callion's study and the lighthouse room above. In the study the party discovers letters addressed to the wizard: one from the prince of the aquatic elves requesting a meeting, and one mentioning the discovery of a portable fortress on the outskirts of a city called Ellesmere. The party discusses whether to follow up on these, and what to do with Dusk; they decide to sleep before making a decision, and Gwinna volunteers to take first watch and keep an eye on Dusk. They talk up in the lighthouse; Dusk explains that he was attempting to open a portal to the Abyss to rescue a friend, and Gwinna allows him to go free. In the morning she tells the party that when she went to check on Dusk in the bag he was already gone; the others are suspicious but allow it to slide. They decide to follow the lead on the portable fortress, and use one of the portals in the study to travel to Ellesmere. The moment they arrive they are attacked by seemingly invisible attackers who, when Lowen glitterdusts them, turn out to be bee assassins, whom the party dispatches relatively easily. Upon venturing out of the alley they appeared in, the party is stopped by city guards, who want to arrest them for using magic.

**Episode tag:** The golem in the tower goes through a screen in the tower and begins frolicking through a meadow.  
  
#### **1x08**

| 

#### **The City on the Lake**  
  
After talking their way out of an arrest by claiming to be street performers, the party sets out to discover why using magic is a criminal offense in Ellesmere. They overhear a wizard, Aliea (Jasika Nicole) arguing with the Captain of the Guard (Sean Bean) about the fact that the guards have been arresting wizards who haven't done anything wrong; the Captain accuses the wizards of letting magic run haywire, and of being agitators who are scaring the city by spreading rumors of a hydra in the lake. When Aliea backs down, the party goes to talk with her; they ascertain that the threat of the hydra is real, and offer to help her and her wizards fight it. Gwinna and Elliwick go to free the wizards already in prison; the two guards on duty (Danny Pudi and Donald Glover) mistake Gwinna for the Queen of Edrad. However, after she orders them to release the wizards and to take the rest of the day off, Elliwick triggers alarms trying to free high-security prisoners, and Aliea transports them to her mages' guild. There they form a battle plan: to ally with any guards who would, use a paladin named Tyden (Zachery Levi) to lure the hydra to shore, and to destroy it with the remaining might of the mages' guild. Tyden misses his appointment, instead getting very drunk with the Captain of the Guard; but in the morning Aliea rides out in his place, and the party, with the wizards and some guards, successfully defeat the hydra, assisted by a bystander (Natalie Dormer). During the celebration afterwards, the Duchess of Ellesmere (Lena Headey) thanks the party for their service; Skjaldi composes a wildly successful song mocking the Captain of the Guard; and the bystander approaches the party, introducing herself as Aja and requesting their aid.

**Episode tag:** Citizens of Ellesmere sing Skjaldi's song in a bar; Warret (Alan Tudyk), a character from season three, can be seen singing in the background.  
  
#### **1x09**

| 

#### **Tell the Truth to Strangers**  
  
Aja explains that a wizard named Faedrin is partially responsible for the disappearance of the other wizards, and that he once killed her close friend. She asks the party's assistance in cutting him loose from the anchor that allows him to return to the material plane. Though Lowen distrusts Aja's motives, the party agrees to assist her. They return to their tower, and go north by way of Sol, where they buy griffins and fly to Faedrin's fortress. Along the way they encounter various challenges: unnatural sleeping spells in the valley around the fortress, wintery voltags, intelligent guard wolves, and an iced-over lake containing Faedrin's study. Elliwick discovers that the cold doesn't affect her at all; the party realizes that their various dragon scales give them special powers. Elliwick goes down into the lake and retrieves the wizard's anchor, a small trinket the party destroys with various magical and physical means. When the party makes camp that night, Aja and Gwinna take first watch, and Aja tells Gwinna how she escaped from people who wanted to protect good creatures from bad things coming, because as an aasimar she wants to do good out in the world. However, when the watch changes, Aja is snatched away by a griffin, and Dyr, also on watch, is unable to save her due to being also carried off, in a different direction, by a cold fae whale.

**Episode tag:** Aja receives a message from the compartment in her boot; in return she replies "It's done."  
  
#### **1x10**

| 

#### **Ash and Bone**  
  
In the morning the party is stymied, trying to figure out how to go after Dyr or Aja, when a powerful druid named Devran (Joan Chen) appears out of the tree roots and requests their help. She explains that a portal has opened up in her forest, the Shaws, and is slowly destroying it; she can't close the portal by herself, but when she did a spell searching for a solution, it pointed to the party. She also agrees to transport them anywhere they like afterwards. The party agrees; after traveling by root, they arrive in the Shaws, and are sent through a portal into a necromatic pocket plane, accompanied by Devran's animal companion, a rhino. The party goes to the castle at the center of the plane, battling a bone dragon and various other monsters; Skjaldi recalls a story about a necromancer who specialized in making and colliding planes, though he must be dead by now. The party destroys the orb that holds the plane together. Back in the Shaws, Devran admits that she cannot scry to find Dyr; but the party soon receives a message from Dyr, who says she is heading from Sol, and needs to get somewhere safe, because she's been framed for murder of the head Paladin.

**Episode tag:** Lowen and the rhino have a contest in who can destroy boulders faster, Lowen by blowing them up or the rhino by charging them; amid the rubble Lowen high-fives the rhino's horn.  
  
#### **1x11**

| 

#### **After This, Our Exile**  
  
The day beforehand, Dyr wakes up on a fae whale that is coming in to land on Pelor's main tower in Sol. It cannot answer Dyr's questions about why it took her there, so Dyr sets out to investigate. She's found herself in a part of the temple that is for the highest members of Pelor's order. She hears someone walking up the stairs, and calls out a greeting; alerted, Adhun (Sasha Roiz), the Third in Command, comes in and greets her. Shortly after, Marlesen (Glenn Close), the First in Command, bursts into the room, looking as though she is already dying, and attacks Adhun, who Dyr realizes is holding a dagger that radiates evil. Dyr tries to intervene, but Adhun stabs Marelsen to death, and Dyr knocks Adhun out. She notices Dusk in the shadows, and holds him in fire; he expresses his condolences for her being there, as she'll be framed for this if she stays; he explains that he was there to make sure the job was done, and escapes the moment Dyr's fire is too low to contain him, though she attempts to kill him. Dyr realizes how bad this looks and escapes Sol on a celestial bee, before meeting up with the party on the borders of the Shaws. They return to their tower, where they encounter Shiko, who has been looking for them; in exchange for information, she tells them that both Dyr and Skjaldi are wanted (Skjaldi by the dwarves), that an army of paladins is heading for Alehroft to take out Tsadok and his orcs, and that Kyr has been compromised. After she leaves, Skjaldi tells the party how she and Dyr first met (Dyr was helping dwarves from Skjaldi's city clear out portions of Underdark on their outskirts and stepped on a trap that blew her up. Skjaldi's mentor/father figure constructed the metal arm and leg and used a powerful dwarves artifact to power it. Dyr and Skjaldi met while she was in recovery. Once she was up and about, the dwarves wanted her to either stay there or to leave the arm behind, so she and Skjaldi left town secretly). The party explores the tower further; Gwinna catches their mithril golem in its true form, that of a fairy dragon. Debating what they should do next, the party decides that they are partly responsible for the current situation in Alehroft, and resolve to go help Tsadok.

**Episode tag:** Dyr and Skjaldi sit together in the tower, playing cards and quietly enjoying each other's company.  
  
#### **1x12**

| 

#### **If You Would Seek Peace**  
  
The party teleports down to Alenhroft using a scroll they discovered in their tower. There, Tsadok is rallying his orcs to attack the final knoll encampment, and he happily accepts the party's assistance. Besides orcs, Tsadok has a half-elf follower named Leon (Callum Keith Rennie), who seems competent but doesn't explain his reasons for being there. Before the battle, Dyr fails to mount her horse because she's flustered by Tsadok, but eventually she manages. They all ride out to a quick and victorious battle. Afterwards the party spends the evening celebrating with the orcs; Skjaldi learns to drum with them, Lowen puts on a magic show, Elliwick does her best to avoid becoming a game of toss-the-gnome, and Gwinna reunites with her war pony, now called She-Who-Crushes-Her-Enemies-Beneath-Her-Hooves, and braids its hair with the orcs. Dyr and Tsadok spend the night talking. In the morning they begin planning for a confrontation with the paladins; they wish the parlay and propose single combat in lieu of a war. Gwinna offers to act as a druid liaison, and heads out to meet the paladins; on the way, she runs first into a veliociraptor, then Aja.  
  
#### **1x13**

| 

#### **Heartlines**  
  
Aja explains that she was kidnapped by the people who wanted to keep her safe, but she managed to escape again. Together she and Gwinna go to the paladins, the new Third in Command and her Lieutenant (Jaimie Alexander and Katee Sackhoff), who agree to Tsadok's proposal. Back in Alehroft, Tsadok and Leon argue; Leon thinks single combat is a terrible idea, and moreover is offended when Tsadok says that it will be a double combat, with Dyr as his second rather than Leon. Dyr overhears, and goes to Skajldi, panicking about her feelings; Skjaldi's advice is to tell Tsadok, so Dyr does, and they kiss. Meanwhile, Leon approaches Skjaldi with an alternate plan: he has a red dragon orb, and wants to take out the paladins that way. Gwinna is also concerned that they have no backup plan, and offers to call in a favor; when questioned, she admits that she has the ability to contact Dusk, and explains she let him go because she is also a tiefling. The party rejects both backup plans, but Aja sneaks away and tells Leon that she likes his plan, and will signal him to summon a dragon if things go badly. Tsadok and Dyr fight the paladins; the paladins appear to be winning, but before anything definitive can happen, a red dragon appears above Alenhroft and attacks. Everyone scatters; the party grabs Tsadok and runs for the safety of the tunnels below the city.  
  
 


	3. Season Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bartender on the astral plane sweeps up the aftermath of the glitterwraith.

## Season Two

 

### **Episode number**

| 

### **Title**  
  
---|---  
  
#### **2x01**

| 

#### **Distant Horizons**  
  
While the red dragon still attacks the town above them, the party receives a summoning, and find themselves transported to a lush jungle and confronted by a green dragon -- the Green (Tilda Swinton), greatest of her kind. The Green ignores the party entirely, except for Lowen, to whom she gives a task: Lowen must go to the astral plane and intercept a particular group of travelers, or the Green will eat all Lowen's friends. Because they're still worn from battle, Lowen requests a day's reprieve before they embark, which the Green grants begrudgingly. During their rest, Dyr demands an explanation for Gwinna's betrayal in letting Dusk go. Gwinna explains that she traveled once before with a group of people whom she came to trust, and when they discovered what she was, they tried to kill her. Dyr promises this party won't do the same, and that they're owed an explanation but Gwinna is forgiven, provided she never does anything of the kind again. The rest of the party concurs with this. When the Green returns, they are sent to the astral plane. In order to travel quickly, the party ropes themselves together, with Dyr leading them, and falls through the gravity-less plane until they encounter a genie (Rupert Grint), who gives them directions to the nearest city. In the city, they ask after the travelers, and talk with a pirate named Scyth (Zoe Saldana), who tells them to check a particular bar, though in exchange she wants any information on a particular book. At the bar the party orders drinks, causing Gwinna to start a one-sided fight with Tsadok, Aja to rapidly and improbably shapeshift, and Lowen's spells to misfire. The party is attacked by a dread wraith, whom they defeat; assuming betrayal, they head after Scyth. They encounter further dread wraiths and the other travelers they were sent after; Scyth assists the party in the fight. When the travelers are killed or captured, Scythe drops the party off through a natural portal, landing them back on the material plane. The Green appears to take away their prisoners, and disappears again, satisfied.

**Episode tag:** The bartender on the astral plane sweeps up the aftermath of the glitterwraith.  
  
#### **2x02**

| 

#### **Stealing from Death**  
  
Having been deposited near their tower, the party goes to ground. Lowen searches the tower for Scyth's book, and finds it, but cannot open it, so she decides to withhold the information from Scyth until they can discover what was in the book. Lowen also discovers she has come down with a cold, so she elects to stay in the tower's healing room. Alenhroft is unscryable. Because there is no pressing business, the party travels to the nearby city of Verhold to do some shopping. Just outside the city they encounter Kel, who wants to hire them to steal a metallic dragon orb from the Assassins' Guild in Verhold. The party agrees, hoping this will help them find answers to why a metallic dragon destroyed Alenhroft. Elliwick, Kel, and Skjaldi go one way, to infiltrate quietly; Gwinna, Dyr, and Aja go another, to present themselves to the guild as potential clients. They succeed at getting in by openly billing themselves as a fallen paladin and a tiefling. Inside the guild they encounter Kyr, who appears to be working for the assassins; he recognizes them, but does not give them away. They present the dagger used to kill Marlesen, and are shown to vaults for safekeeping. Communicating telepathically, Elliwick, Kel, and Skjaldi direct the others towards the appropriate rooms; Kyr asks to meet with them later, and creates a diversion, allowing Gwinna and Aja to take the orb. The Lich (Christopher Lee), head of the Assassins' Guild, is alerted to their presence, but though he sees them, Kel summons them to the other room before he can do damage. From there they flee through Verhold; on the outskirts, they receive another dragon summons, and are ported away.

**Episode tag:** The mithril golem walks through town, buying food at various venders before returning to the tower. Lowen sits in the healing room looking miserable; Elliot comes in, bringing her soup.  
  
#### **2x03**

| 

#### **The Warpony**  
  
Back in Alenhroft, Lona the warpony wanders past dead orcs and regrouping paladins in the aftermath of the red dragon attack. On the outskirts of the city she runs into Dusk, and decided to follow him around, despite several halfhearted attempts by Dusk to make her go away. Dusk goes into the city to report to a genth (Ralph Finnes), who gives Dusk further orders. As Dusk heads out to the plains, Alenhroft's wizards' tower reappears in the city behind him. Lona directs Dusk to her velociraptor friend while Dusk complains about being pushed around by a pony and how he's the only one who can open portals and how this whole thing is stupid. Dusk encounters several paladins, overhearing their plans but otherwise leaving them alone; he likewise sees Leon, but doesn't stop him. As he travels, Dusk opens portals, followed by a slowly increasing number of velociraptors. They are attacked by an enraged apatosaurus; Dusk has plenty of time to get away, and instead assists the pony and velocirpators in taking the larger dinosaur out. Afterwards he heals Lona, shrugs, and continues opening portals while riding the pony.

**Episode tag:** Another genth talks with Dusk's, asking whether it's wise to give Dusk this much freedom; Dusk's genth shrugs and says it doesn't hurt to give them a small illusion of freedom.  
  
#### **2x04**

| 

#### **The Queen's Gambit**  
  
The party appears in the cave of the Copper dragon, who claims to be Aja's champion, and reveals to the party that Aja is not an aasimar but a shapeshifter. The Copper charges the party with going to the Capital City to rescue the Queen from an assassination attempt by elves. The party agrees and goes to the City, where Elliwick reveals that her family is from the City, and are in fact running the Underground. She contacts her family, including her father (Aamir Khan), to see if they know anything of the assassination plan. Meanwhile Gwinna goes to the castle, where she encounters the Duchess of Ellesmere, and in the light of a candle of truth explains that she's here to stop the Queen's assassination by posing as her for the evening; the Duchess agrees to facilitate the plan. The Queen herself is summoned away by the Copper, and the party attends a ball in her honor, with Gwinna in the Queen's place. Several elves and gnomes attempt to assassinate her, but are stopped by Lowen, Skjaldi, and Elliwick. In the morning the party goes to investigate who set up the assassination; in a bar Aja recognizes an assassin (Richard Brooks) as a contact, and shifts to a form he would recognize. The assassin reveals that his guild is planning to draw out the people who stole an orb from them by attacking the village of one of the party members; Aja, worried at Dyr's reaction, asks that the Copper retrieve her, but the Copper summons the entire party.

**Episode tag:** The Queen (Lizzy Caplan) is transformed into a small copper dragon and frolicks around the Copper's cave.  
  
#### **2x05**

| 

#### **Light a Candle**  
  
Back in the Copper's cave, the party demands answers from Aja. The Copper summons a long-lasting truth candle, and Aja explains how she has been working for a multi-planar organization sewing chaos throughout the planes -- the same people stealing dragon orbs and using them. She shows the party hellish tattoos that she was born with, and explains that they have been slowly growing, and that she joined the planar organization in the hopes that they would help her get rid of the tattoos. Elliwick demands that anyone else with dark secrets come forward. Gwinna steps in to say that she first sought out the party in Alenhroft because she'd had a dream-vision of herself at the head of a demon army, the rest of the party at her side, and when she woke she'd wanted to meet them and see what the dream foretold. At this point Lowen adds that she is in fact a genth, a race of elves known for their great magics, especially in the summoning and naming of demons. She tells the party of how she dislikes her family, including her mother (Meryl Streep), and one day decided to run away from home; before she did so, she looked at three demon names in a forbidden book. In the present, Dyr has been thinking about Aja's explanation and her earlier panic when speaking to her contact, and realizes that the village in question is Dyr's. She demands answers; Aja doesn't know much more, but the Copper offers to transport them up to Dyr's village to defend it.

**Episode tag:** Lowen's mother and Lowen's cousin (Jamie Campbell Bower) discuss whether it's time to bring Lowen home. Lowen's mother says the time draws near.  
  
#### **2x06**

| 

#### **Fear Not This Night**  
  
Kyr wanders through Dyr's village, puzzled as to why the assassins' guild is targeting this place, especially while it is preparing for the winter solstice festival. In the street he runs into Asmun (Harmony Santana), who is heading out into a field with a bag of metal. Kyr thinks for a moment that she's Dyr; she responds to the name, not as though it is hers but as though she knows it. Kyr realizes why the assassins are there, and excuses himself. Meanwhile, the party appears on the outskirts of the village. Dyr leads them to the village's temple of Pelor, where she quickly explains to the head priest (Ian McKellen) that she was framed for the murder of Marelesen; the head priest says that Dyr's order already knew this. She tells them of the approaching assassins, and the head priest begins preparations to defend the village in addition to the solstice preparations, which he refuses to cancel for an attack. Dyr thanks him and goes off to see her family. While she's gone, the rest of the party investigates the village's defenses and takes in the sights. They encounter a merchant minotaur called Alex (Chris Hemsworth), who attempts to sell them spices and get a close enough look at Skjaldi to determine whether she's the dwarf he has bounty papers for. Meanwhile Dyr goes to visit her family; her parents, (Jennifer Hetrick, Luis A. Miranda, Jr.), are delighted to see her. Her younger brother Asmun has something to show her out in a field: she's been building a ballista that she thinks will come in handy in a fight. They walk back to the village together and join in the solstice celebration. Alex realizes that both Dyr and Skjaldi are the ones he has wanted posters for, but decides to wait it out and join the village in the fight against the assassins. Dusk contacts Gwinna via speaking stone and warns her that it would be a bad idea for her specifically to die in this battle. During the celebrations, a wyvern flies near the village; Dyr realizes it's Tsadok, and goes out to greet him, inviting him in to join the solstice celebration.

**Episode tag:** Kyr watches the celebrations from the shadows, watches the assassins gathering, and worries.  
  
#### **2x07**

| 

#### **These, the Countless Dead**  
  
A mist begins creeping over the village. Kyr runs into the temple to warn people; Skjaldi punches him, and Kyr explains that the assassins are coming, earlier than expected. The village gathers to defend the temple. Assassins set fire to houses and fields; skeletons rise from the mist. A battle ensues. For the most part defenses hold. The party realizes there must be a necromancer somewhere; Dyr, Tsadok, and Aja set out to take the necromancer down. Lowen is felled by the leader of the assassins, but her body vanishes before anyone can get to her to heal her. Meanwhile Dyr kills the necromancer, despite the fact he appears to also be a powerful druid, but he takes Aja out with him; her body vanishes also. With the death of their necromancer, the assassins retreat, leaving the village half destroyed and the party baffled by the disappearance of their friends.

**Episode tag:** Tsadok and Dyr sit in the aftermath of the battle, tending each other's wounds.  
  
#### **2x08**

| 

#### **The Price We Pay**  
  
Dyr's village cleans up after the battle; people discuss how to rebuild and are grateful that no crops were lost. Dyr feels bad for not being able to stay, but knows she must go; Asmun also wants to go out into the world, but her parents refuse to allow her to travel out with Dyr. Alex, having seen the party's defense of the village, announces their secret is safe with him and he won't be collecting the bounty or helping anyone else do so. In the Capital City, Katariah making various political moves in the aftermath of the party's visit. In the Shaws, Devran rallies her druids; nature is beginning to misbehave, and she herself is going to a volcano to stop it exploding. Elves sense something is amiss in the world, a wrongness in nature. On the road, Kyr sees the Green swoop down on the retreating assassins and destroy them for carrying Lowen's ring. Back in the village, Gwinna contacts Dusk to ask why he warned her about dying; he explains that the bodies might have been transported to another plane. Gwinna searches for nearby recently-closed portals and finds one to the Abyss, realizing that this is where Lowen and Aja must have landed. In the Abyss, Aja comes up to Lowen, looking confused; Lowen awakes and greets her, asking what's happened.

**Episode tag:** Asmun watches the party leave, and immediately runs home to covertly pack her own things.  
  
#### **2x09**

| 

#### **Demons and Desires**  
  
Lowen and Aja are in a desert section of the Abyss, unsure how to escape this situation. A small demon pops up, introducing itself as El-el, and says that it'll help them in exchange for passage out of the Abyss. It convinces them to head to a castle where their chances of survival may be better and they may find a dragon orb; a demon army is camped outside the castle, but Lowen and Aja manage to sneak through. After being discovered, Aja disguises herself as a demon, who has captured and enslaved Lowen. They make their way through the castle, finding rooms of artifacts and take many, including a magic carpet, while bluffing past demons and guards. Reaching the top of the tower, they are finally discovered by truth-seeing guards and attacked. Cliffhanger!

**Episode tag:** Someone who looks like Aja -- Zeth -- wakes in Hell and switches at once to a less angelic form, panicked.  
  
#### **2x10**

| 

#### **Down to Nowhere**  
  
Having agreed that their next task must be to rescue Lowen and Aja from the Abyss, the party heads to the ruins on the outskirts of Verhold where they first encountered Dusk and the portals. Five of the portals have already been disabled, so the party begins going through the other portals' tests. They defeat the earth elementals Gwinna had previously talked down; fight ice elementals; become briefly trapped in chains before they help one another escape, fighting devils along the way, though they avoid engaging the fallen angel guarding the center of this level. At the final portal, each of them are given a vision, ending in the destruction of the Material Plane, and a chance to turn back. Everyone but Skjaldi disbelieves their visions; Skjaldi is left behind, and the rest of the party appears in the Abyss, a castle in the distance and ever-shifting sand around them.

**Episode tag:** Skjaldi stands alone in the portal room; Dusk appears behind her.  
  
#### **2x11**

| 

#### **Gaze Not Into the Abyss**  
  
The party sees a army of demons camped below the castle and creep closer to investigate. In the icy spires of the castle, Lowen and Aja spot them, and Lowen sends Ellel out to ask for help. However, demon spot Dyr and attempt to capture her; Lowen and Aja grab what loot they can and swoop out on their new magic carpet to rescue the party. Gwinna and Tsadok are separated from the rest of the party and deposited by a demon in a poisonous swampland, where they battle giant spiders as they attempt to find a way out. The marilith demon (Tricia Helfer) who controls that section of the Abyss summons Gwinna to her, and offers her and Tsadok safe passage through the Abyss, as well as a demon army to have at her call, if Gwinna can promise her a way out. Gwinna claims she needs to consult with the party, and flies towards them as a hawk while the marilith holds Tsadok as collateral. Back with the marilith, she reads Tsadok's fears and turns his battle-rage into an uncontrolled frenzy. Gwinna reunites with the party, who mount a rescue attempt; they fly over the marilith's domain on the magic carpet, thinking of various ways they might attack, until Aja proposes they use one of the charms on a friendship bracelet they found with their loot. The party summons Tsadok to the carpet, drops an ice bomb on the marilith's palace, and flies away to another section. There Lowen casts a spell that gives them a pocket plane in which to rest, but Aja spots a construct on the horizon, heading for them.  
  
#### **2x12**

| 

#### **Open the Way**  
  
The party's safe haven is surrounded by demon-construct retrievers. Tsadok has needed time to heal, and in that time thirty retrievers arrived. They know they cannot stay there indefinitely, and Gwinna has a good enough sense of the direction of home that she thinks she might be able to figure out how to open a portal out of the Abyss, but they need to buy time. Lowen and Aja decide to run tests to see which retrievers will follow each member of the party: Gwinna flies off as a hawk, and twenty-four retrievers follow her. Lowen and Elliwick go a different way in the carpet, taking three more. Elliwick believes the retrievers have weak points and shoots for them -- successfully, despite that they're constructs without weak points. Tsadok, Aja, Dyr, and Gwinna's wolf are left to deal with the remaining three, which they dispatch. They run from Lowen's spell, and some ways away Aja uses a lyre of building in which to create a small defensible fort. Lowen and Elliwick circle back to the fortress, leaving Tsadok, Dyr, and Gwinna's wolf on main defense. Gwinna also returns, with the bulk of the retrievers following her. Lowen sets up another small pocket plane spell, sped up relative to Abyss time, in which people can go to heal or be healed by Aja, and the party tag one another out for a grinding battle in which they slowly take out the retrievers. Even with the spell they cannot keep up healing; Gwinna's wolf becomes petrified by one of the retrievers, and must be shoved in a bag of holding for the rest of the battle. Ellel drops a wall of force to buy the party time. Elliwick sees a balor on the horizon and knows they cannot defeat it. Dyr falls, and Tsadok goes into a berserker rage; Dyr is revived by the party, and runs back into battle, unafraid of Tsadok. Meanwhile Gwinna and Aja are frantically trying to figure out how to open a portal as the balor flies closer. Lowen creates the image of a green dragon to scare the balor off; it only laughs, but its minions are frightened away. Gwinna and Aja realize how to open a portal, and yell for the party to go to it now; Tsadok is still in rage and doesn't listen, but Dyr kisses him and he returns to himself and follows them out. Everyone lands in a forest on the material plane, the balor's cry of rage vanishing behind them as Gwinna shuts the portal, and everyone hugs in general delight that they've survived.

****Episode tag:** Skjaldi swimming into an underwater palace, panning to an underwater elven king (Benedict Cumberbatch) greeting her ominously.  
**


End file.
